Numerous types of toy banks have been developed to entertain and fascinate both children and adults when a coin is deposited into the bank. Such banks have included levers, wheels, toggles, ramps, etc., that are engaged by a coin deposited into the bank to direct the coin to a respective coin storage bin, and also to generate an element of animation to provide enjoyment, entertainment, etc. The smallest diameter coins (e.g. a dime in U.S. currency) would be sorted in one coin storage bin, and larger diameter coins would be sorted in other respective storage bins. A unique design for a bank which provides sorting and also animation is shown in the applicants' U.S. Pat. No. D270,868. In the bank of U.S. Pat. No. D270,868 sorting is primarily effected by a combination of rotatable wheels, pivotal ramps, levers, and static guide rails. The front wall of the bank is transparent, to allow the movement of the coin to be observed, thereby providing animation as the coin moves along the ramps and/or engages the various elements.
In the applicant's experience, banks that produce both animation and coin sorting can present complex design problems that must be addressed in order to properly effect both animation and sorting. One problem is the need to control the manner in which elements move to properly sort coins according to size. Other considerations that need to be addressed are how to achieve both animation and sorting in a relatively compact package, and how to provide unique enough animation to fascinate the user.
Yet another issue that has been recognized by the applicants in the construction of the bank of the present invention is the need to provide a coin sorting bank design that can be readily modified to handle coins of different currencies. The coin sorting bank of the present invention is essentially formed of molded plastic parts, and the issue has been how to design the parts to provide effective coin sorting and to provide for ready modification of the parts to handle coins of different currencies.